marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Cosmic Cube
Cosmic Ring The Ringmaster had forged a Cosmic Ring with the power of a Cosmic Cube. He was defeated by a collection of heroes, ending with the Punisher shooting his ring finger. Captain America was en route to delivering the ring to S.H.I.E.L.D. when a M.O.D.O.C. Squad attacked. His belt was damaged and the ring fell during the fight. The Cosmic Ring allows Curtis to warp reality within a 15 feet (4.6m) around him, giving him a 30-foot sphere of reality he can alter. Curtis Doyle was able to use the ring to create various objects such as ice cream and his costume, change his appearance, allow him to fly, grant himself superhuman strength and durability, and use the ring's power to counter his paralysis in order to allow him to walk. Important Known Cosmic Cubes A.I.M.'s Cosmic Cube First appearance: The first Cosmic Cube created on Earth. A.I.M. managed to create a matrix of force fields which concentrated a flux of energy of the Beyonders and transformed it into a perfect cube with immense and vast powers: the Cosmic Cube. Time later, it was revealed that this Cosmic Cube was a living being in embryonic form. Eventually, it developed its own consciousness patterning it after the consciousness of the sentient being with whom it was in mental and physical contact. Finally, the Cosmic Cube would become a mature sentient being capable of independent will and action. Kubik was one such cube. Red Skull's Cosmic Cube First appearance: Years after the creation of A.I.M.'s Cosmic Cube, the Red Skull tried to re-create the powerful device. Using different slaves from his island, the Skull got enough mental power to create the Cube. It was destroyed after Korvac took it to an alternate 31st Century Earth and returned it to the present time, the Cube was destroyed by exposure to anti-matter energy. A.I.M.'s Second Cosmic Cube First appearance: A third terrestrial Cosmic Cube was created again by A.I.M. in the Boca Caliente island. The instability of the Cube caused its warping ability to leak out onto the surrounding island, creating versions of people anyone nearby thought of. The Avengers attempted to stop the Cube, and a dying Captain America was who willed to do so. Finally, an Adaptoind, which was accompanying the Captain, was impressed by the heroic nature of the Avenger and decided to transform itself into a non-sentient containment chamber for the cube's energies. Skrull Cosmic Cube First appearance: Thousands of years ago, alien species Skrull developed an artifact to modify reality following the wishes of the user. It was the first Cosmic Cube, apparently created by forming a meta-singularity or gray hole, which was really an opening to the Beyonders reality. An X-Element from that universe crossed the gray hole and was trapped in a perfect force cube created by Skrull scientists. The Skrull emperor took the cube and declared himself a god. He reigned for many years but, unbeknownst to all, the Cube had potential to become a sentient being itself. Through the years of use, the emperor involuntarily printed some of his own traits in the embryonic consciousness of the Cube, thus the Cube began to develop his own personality. Since the Skrull emperor was a megalomaniac madman, the Cube also became a megalomaniac. Kosmos First appearance: When the Beyonder and Molecule Man were said to be parts of a failed Cosmic Cube, they agreed to be reshaped into a Cosmic Cube, which soon evolved into the cosmic entity called Kosmos. Kree Cosmic Cube First appearance: Cosmos Cubed A Cosmic Cube developed by the Kree. With the adequate power source, it was able to destroy anyone. When the Skrull tried to intercept the Kree courier and get the Cube, they accidentally landed in Ego. Uatu, the Watcher summoned a team of cosmic-level heroes to investigate. That cube was used by the Super-Kree to power himself. Other cubes * Thirty different Cosmic Cubes gathered by Magus and Goddess in order to fuse them and create a Cosmic Egg. * A malfunctional Cube given to Mephisto by Thanos as a payment for his knowledge about the origins of the Cubes. * A Cube part of twelve items the Avengers and the Justice League had to recover in a bet betweeen the Grandmaster and Krona. * A human-crafted less powerful Cube created by the U.S. Army which was stolen by Thanos' Zodiac. It was actually an advanced dark matter generator which was created using stolen A.I.M. formulas. Alternate Realities Ultimate Universe (Earth-1610) An Ultimate Cosmic Cube first appeared when it fell to the home planet of Thanos. After discovering its power, Thanos attempted to control the whole creation, but he was hardly defeated, at the cost of numerous lives. After helping the group of alien super-soldiers Seed Nineteen to rescue one of their members, Tesseract from Thanos, the Fantastic Four encountered Thanos for the first time. Thanos knew that Reed Richards would be able to construct the Cosmic Cube. Thanos first personally met Reed by possessing Ben Grimm and "requested" him to construct the cube with coercion by killing a weakened Johnny Storm. Fortunately Ben was able to resist Thanos' possession. Though Reed refused to build the Cube for Thanos, he however, intended to build it to use it against Thanos. Eventually the Fantastic Four came into a second conflict with Thanos in which he was able to harness Reed's Cosmic Cube and once again used it to express his will by conquering Earth and brainwashed Earth's heroes as his pawns to fight against his enemies. However, when Thanos attempts to utilize the Cube to ascend into godhood, he suddenly realized that there was something wrong and was instantly killed. His permanent death was elaborated that Reed had built a "cut-out" into the Cube so that it would only respond to conscious, willed thoughts, and that he removed this "cut-out" while Thanos was distracted and which allowed his death. With Thanos' death and the restoration of his past actions of utilizing the Cube, Reed disposed the Cosmic Cube in a time-rift, accidentally landing in the home planet of a young Thanos, creating a paradox in which the present events were the cause of Thanos getting the Cube in the past. In this paradoxical move, the Cosmic Cube which Reed developed would be the original Cube that Thanos had discovered and nearly destroyed the universe with so long ago. A second Cosmic Cube was built by A.I.M., who after the Ultimatum Wave raided the Baxter Bulding and stole the blueprints of the Cube, while working along the Red Skull, in order to remold the democratic society into their own version of the world. The Red Skull convinced other A.I.M. agents to betray an A.I.M. leader and get the Cube for their own purposes. S.H.I.E.L.D. gathered a new black ops unit called the Avengers in order to stop him. The Skull easily overpowered the Avengers, but is ultimatelly defeated by his father, Captain America, who used a jet with teletransportation technology to stab his son. Before being killed by Wasp, Red Skull revealed that he wanted the Cube's power to alter reality and prevent the disappearance of his father in World War II, so they would be a happy family. Marvel Cinematic Universe (Earth-199999) In this reality, the equivalent of a Cosmic Cube was the Tesseract, the reforged form of one of the Infinity Stones. It was under the custody of Asgard's king Odin, who hid it on Earth. After being retrieved by the Red Skull and Hydra during WWII, it was recovered by Howard Stark and subsequently kept under S.H.I.E.L.D. until the 21st century. It was stolen by Loki in the name of Thanos, and it was used to open a portal and bring the invading forces of the Chitauri to the Earth. However, S.H.I.E.L.D.'s newly formed team of superheroes called the Avengers defeated Loki and gave the Teseract to Thor, Odin's son, to be kept in Asgard. The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (Earth-8096) In this reality, A.I.M. was hired by Hydra to create a powerful artifact. M.O.D.O.K. planned to use the Cosmic Cube project as a smoke screen to swindle money from Hydra. After the Cube was revealed to be a success, and a very powerful weapon, M.O.D.O.K. decided to return the money to Hydra, claiming that the Cube failed, in order to keep the Cube for himself. Hydra's leader Baron von Strucker realized A.I.M. was lying and started a war for its possession. The Avengers were involved as Black Widow, who was a Hydra double agent, revealed them the existence of the Cube. The clash ended when Captain America seized the cube simultaneously with Baron von Strucker, and nothing appeared to happen. But unknown to the heroes, the Cosmic Cube altered reality upon Captain America's desire, changing the path of his sidekick Bucky, to survive the explosion which originally killed him and caused the Captain to be trapped in ice for decades. Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers (Earth-TRN413) In this reality, the equivalent of the cosmic cube is a spherical device called the Dimension Sphere. It is first seen in episode 23 in the hands of Red Skull. Red Skull uses the Dimension sphere to steal the biocodes of the Celebrity Five for himself and to give his team, the Masters of Evil, a mayor powerup so they can actually beat the Avengers. He also intended to use the Sphere for his ultimate plan to destroy the Earth. Through 5 devices called Gaia Anchors, Red Skull wanted to unleash the Sphere's power directly into the Earth's Gaia Lines and corrupt them. After the Avengers thwarted this plan by destroying all 5 Gaia Anchors, Red Skull used a fragment of the Dimension Sphere to turn Hikaru into his loyal servant. Finally, Red Skull used the Dimension Sphere to power up his ultimate weapon, a giant robot. After the robot was defeated, the sphere was taken into S.H.I.E.L.D. custody. | CurrentOwner = | PreviousOwners = | Notes = | Trivia = * In the Marvel Cinematic Universe, the Cosmic Cube is called the "Tesseract", and is the analogue to the Space Gem. | Links = }} Category:Odin's Treasure Room Category:Omega Class Weapons Category:Infinity Stones Category:Advanced Idea Mechanics Technology Category:Hydra Equipment Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Equipment Category:Time Travel Category:Power Bestowal Category:Power Amplification Category:Teleporters Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Reality Warpers Category:Matter Manipulation Category:Matter Absorption Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Power Cosmic Category:Earth-199999 Category:Gamma Radiation Category:Cosmic Cube